Life Is A Rollercoaster
by Miss Peg
Summary: Naomi and Emily take a day trip during the summer between series 3 and series 4...a one-shot, piece of major fluff! Please enjoy, it's a bit random.


_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Skins, I sometimes make random things happen in my writing, but not quite THAT random. Haha.**

_**Author notes: **_**Thanks for all the reviews I got for Cheese and other fics, they're all so very much appreciated. This fic is for two people; Justine (yes, you Ms Lightbulb), for always being awesome and not dwelling on things that can't be changed! Shows real strength. And for Jamie, for having the courage to make a difficult decision, no matter how hard it was. I'm proud of you.**

The train smelled like body odour. Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat, always conscious of the man across the carriage leering at her with ogling eyes. Her skirt rode up, which she fought against constantly in the hope of getting the man's attention away from her. The pungent smell made her feel a little sick and the movement of the train did little to help the feeling. She turned to the blonde next to her, let her hand fall down between them and interlink with the pale, white fingers she loved to touch.

'You okay?' Naomi asked, her eyes analysing Emily's cautious expression. Paying close attention to the fraught movement of her eyes.

'Yes, but that man is feeling me up in his head.'

Naomi turned to where the man sat, his eyes simmering, his hand clutching the material covering his crotch.

'Pervert,' she muttered under her breath, squeezing Emily's hand a little tighter. The man continued to stare. 'Christ.'

The uncomfortable seat became more comfortable when Naomi wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder, pulling her closer until the smell of Naomi's body spray filled her lungs, acting as a sedative to the horrible things around them. Emily breathed in slowly, savouring every breath until Naomi swore again, wrapped her arms tighter around Emily's upper body and forced their lips together. Emily reacted, tasted the vanilla lip balm that Naomi wore and relaxed against her. The kiss deepened and suddenly the world around them evaporated; the man's wide eyes unnoticed, the smell ignored and the feel of Naomi's fingers touching the spot where Emily's t-shirt and skirt didn't quite meet. When Naomi pulled away it felt like oxygen had been removed from the air, Emily couldn't breath, had to take a moment to remember how her lungs worked after the tantalising affect of the kiss.

'Wanker,' Naomi's voice replaced Emily's thoughts, pulling her from her dream-like state and back to the reality of the man looking even more eagerly at them.

A jerk of her hand and Naomi was attempting to pull her up from the seat. She allowed it to happen, followed the blonde down the carriage, past their audience.

'Go wank yourself about _that_,' Naomi called out to him, her fingers resting lower on Emily's back than they usually did until the door to the next carriage closed behind them. They found two new seats; they were beside the toilets but the faint smell was a fair sacrifice for escaping the wandering eyes of the nations teenaged boys and perverted older men.

*

The queue was longer than they'd anticipated it to be for an average Wednesday, once they'd paid they pushed through the turnstiles into the theme park. The sun was shining and a blue sky sat above them. Naomi reached for Emily's hand, desperate to keep them together in the mass of people. The crowd appeared to grow around them as they hesitated near the entrance. Emily finally tugged on her hand, forcing her to move with her like snakes in grass. Keeping up a pace that left Naomi breathless. After dodging a couple of stationary groups and skirting around an incident involving a man lay on the floor, they found a quiet spot in which they opened the map given to them when purchasing their tickets.

'Where to first?' Naomi asked, holding the map up for Emily to see it. The two pondered over the paper for a few moments, looking at the different rides available.

'I feel like something fast and dangerous,' Emily muttered, pointing out a number of the bigger rides then finding the nearest one to them. 'What about that one?'

'I don't know,' Naomi hesitated, chewing on her lip as she scanned the tallest rollercoaster in her sight.

Emily tilted her head, her eyes narrowing. 'I thought you were up for this, you said you like big rides.'

'I do,' Naomi replied. 'But the last time I went on one was a few years ago and I threw up.'

A smirk spread across Emily's face, her fingers clutching Naomi's. 'Are you scared?'

'No!' Naomi scoffed, continuing to chew on her lip to stop her nerves from giving her away.

'You are!'

'No, I'm not.'

'You can't fool me Naomes, I know you.'

Naomi folded up the map, walked a few feet, twisted around with a confident look on her face. It took a moment to create it, but once she'd settled upon it, she found herself feeling the confidence.

'Come on then, let's go.'

*

'I don't feel well,' Naomi groaned, walking slowly down the stairs out of the ride. The world was spinning slowly around her, making her knees weak until she was forced to stop by a bin.

'Are you okay?' Emily checked, rubbing Naomi's back with her free hand, the other unzipping her bag in search of a bottle of water.

The bin was a welcomed support when Naomi rested against it, taking long, deep gasps of air. 'Do I look okay?'

'You weren't joking about getting sick then,' Emily noted, handing her the bottle of water and guiding her to the nearest bench.

They sat in silence, Emily's hand still resting on Naomi's back whilst she sat with her head in her hands. The first wave of sickness slowly evaporated into the cool breeze, which gently returned her face to a natural shade of pink.

'Better?' Emily checked, staring at her with concern etched onto her face.

Naomi nodded, smiling a little whilst Emily wrapped her arms around her, allowing her chin to settle on Naomi's shoulder.

'We need to do something less fast,' Emily noted, gaining instant approval from Naomi. 'You still look a little pale, do you want something to eat?'

Naomi rolled her eyes, pointing across to a food stand a few metres away, 'Not at those prices!'

'Did you really not see me making lunch this morning?' Emily laughed, unzipping her bag again and pulling out various food items. She placed them on the bench between them, until Naomi spoke again.

'When the fuck did you have time to pack all this?'

'When somebody didn't want to get out of bed and I was forced to go make tea,' Emily stated.

'You're too good for me,' Naomi sighed, kissing Emily's neck, just below her earlobe. 'So what do we have?'

'A couple of bananas,' Emily listed. 'a bag of Coco Pops, a box of left over salad and Marmite sandwiches.'

The laughter was difficult to control up until the point where Naomi doubled over. She clutched her stomach, thankful for the fresh burst of energy that came with the security of being on solid ground. She got through the largest bout before chewing on her lip. Emily's eyes narrowing at her appearing a little hurt.

'What exactly is funny?'

'A bag of Coco Pops, you brought Coco Pops to a theme park?'

'So?'

'It's a bit weird.'

Emily tilted her head, 'It's healthier than crisps.'

'You're right,' Naomi grinned, running her fingers along Emily's cheek with the back of her hand. 'Thanks for packing the sandwiches.'

Emily's cheeks flushed as she leant in to kiss Naomi quickly on the lips, 'Anything for you.'

*

The Ferris Wheel seemed out of place in the centre of the theme park, surrounded by large, hair-raising rollercoasters. The relatively small queue was emptied within one round of the wheel, giving Naomi just enough time to psych herself up about the seemingly gentle ride.

'Why did we come?' Emily questioned, leaning against the barrier leading to the ride.

'We came for a fun day out whilst the sun was still shining,' Naomi answered, matter of factly.

'But _why _did we come?' Emily asked again, running a finger along the outside of Naomi's arm. 'You obviously hate rides.'

'I don't hate them.'

'You can't stomach them then.'

Naomi stared down her nose at Emily, not taking her eyes away from her girlfriend's brown orbs. 'For you.'

Emily opened her mouth to speak when people began filing past down the exit line, the gate opened by the attendant and they were allowed entrance to the ride. She clutched Naomi's fingers, dragging her towards the first set of seats, sliding into the carriage. Once they were up in the air and the ride had begun moving at snail pace, Emily placed a hand around Naomi's waist.

'This is nice,' Naomi whispered, smiling at Emily.

Emily leant closer, breathing heavily against Naomi's cheek, 'I know what would make it even better.'

Their heads moved together, Emily's fingers carefully cupping Naomi's chin as their lips joined in a brief peck. Naomi's forehead rested against Emily's before their mouths joined again in a flurry of tongues and lips coming together. They got lost in the passion, enjoyed swapping saliva, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

'Oh fuck,' Emily groaned, pulling away from the kisses, staring down from their carriage.

'What's wrong?' Naomi asked, looking at her with concern.

'My fucking shoe fell off.'

The two girls stared down at the ground, searching the area for the tiny green object. The hunt was near enough impossible from the air and once they'd reached the ground, Naomi assisted Emily in hobbling around in search of it.

'For fucks sake,' Emily moaned, her foot landing on a patch of sodden grass. 'Now my fucking sock's all wet.'

'It's okay,' Naomi assured her, wrapping an arm tighter around her waist to help her steady herself. 'I think your shoe might have vanished.'

'Great, fucking fantastic. Great way to ruin my day.'

'The day isn't ruined,' Naomi assured her. 'It's just, a little harder to get around.'

'Maybe we should give up now and go home.'

Naomi shook her head, 'Not a chance. I haven't had my candy floss yet.'

*

The lights went out, the Waltzer began to spin and Emily whispered comforting words in Naomi's ear as the disco lights began to blur past them. Naomi's fingers dug tightly into Emily's palm.

'Just relax,' Emily sighed, letting her tongue and lips press gentle kisses against her neck, earlobe and hair.

'I'll probably throw up after this,' Naomi mumbled back, taking deep breaths.

'Like I said, relax,' Emily tried again.

The number of kisses increased, the speed intensifying whilst Emily's hands travelled along Naomi's body. Her fingers slid under material, forcing their way through to Naomi's bare skin.

'Oh, Emily,' Naomi moaned, unable to control herself, distracted completely from the speed of the ride by the touch of Emily's hand on her upper thigh. 'I fucking love you.'

The speed of the ride barely changed, but Naomi's breathing grew shallower, struggling with her desire to scream out Emily's name. She bit her lip, wrapped a hand around Emily's wrist, planting kisses against her other palm until she reached the top of the mountain and came sliding down the other side. The ride began to slow and Emily pulled away from her.

'What was that?' Naomi asked once the two girls had left the Waltzer, dizziness non-existent and cheeks bright red.

Emily rolled her eyes, leaning against Naomi as they walked quickly away from the ride.

'Do I really need to spell it out to you?'

Naomi laughed, 'I don't feel sick.'

'I know.'

*

The train ride home was quiet. For the first half of the journey, Emily fell asleep against Naomi's shoulder whilst Naomi read a book. The two girls wrapped up in each other's arms, the carriage gradually emptying until they were the only two left.

'Carrots and peas please,' Emily mumbled, shifting about, waking up with a confused look on her face.

A smirk crept onto Naomi's face, 'Dreaming about dinner?'

'What?'

'Nothing,' Naomi whispered, putting her book back into Emily's bag and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

'Have you enjoyed today?'

'Despite wanting to be sick four times, it's been fun.'

'It could have been five times,' Emily reminded her, staring up at her with flirtatious eyes.

Colour flushed Naomi's cheeks again, any reminder of what had happened in the middle of a ride turning Naomi coy. She _liked _it, really _enjoyed_ the moment. It still left her with a feeling of embarrassment at the possibility they could have been discovered. She kissed the top of Emily's head, stroked a hand down her arm as Emily curled up on the seat.

'Guess I'll have to find a way to repay the favour. I've enjoyed it though.'

'It's been an awesome day, I'm warn out.'

'In all fairness, you did have to hop around half the day,' Naomi reminded her.

'I know, my right foot is aching so much.'

Naomi raised her eyebrows, 'Maybe I'll have to give you a massage when we get home.'

'Just for my foot?' Naomi shook her head, leaving Emily grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'You're the best girlfriend in the world.'

'I don't know about the world, maybe the South-West. Then again, you should wait until you've been through my massage, then you might not feel the same way.'

'Anything from you is amazing,' Emily sighed, her eyes closing and a yawn taking over her whole body. 'How long left?'

'About half an hour.'

'I should stay awake.'

Naomi shook her head, stroked Emily's cheeks with her finger, pressing a small kiss to her nose. 'Don't worry Ems, go to sleep.'

'But then you'll be on your own,' Emily mumbled, her eyes already closed.

'Just sleep,' Naomi muttered, kissing Emily's lips, stroking back her hair from her forehead.

Emily turned onto her side, pushed her face against Naomi's stomach, her arms wrapping around her waist. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

_The End._

**I hope you enjoyed this random piece of fluff. Thanks for reading, please leave a review! I do accept anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have an account, you can still review!**


End file.
